


The Nebula

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Drake and Josh - (World Repugnant) [2]
Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: BDSM Training, Drake learns how to survive, Drake makes friends, Josh eventually comes around, Josh is Sad, M/M, Megan is angry, Megan is awesome, Not sure how long this part of the verse is going to be, SciFi styles, SciFic Gadgets, Space Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake has no idea what's going to happen to him now.  They've changed his style:  His clothes, hair... he's even wearing eyeliner and glitter.  Ugh.  When he's forced to leave World Repugnant and get on the gigantic space ship called The Nebula, he doesn't know what to expect.  He soon learns that things can only get worse.  It isn't long before he's forced to start doing things that he really doesn't want to in order to just survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just to introduce you to what is going on. The next chapters will be longer. I just wanted to give a taster to what is to come. 
> 
> This has been a long time coming, so here you go.

Eli Hannigan, the guy who had spoken to him in his concrete cell had brought food to Drake. After he’d eaten, he then led him to a place to take a shower and given him new clothes. From what he could tell, his clothes were unique enough to single him out as an individual, but they resembled the ones worn by all of the other guys’s clothes here. So far he’d only seen the few rooms and hallways that he’d been in and led down. So he wasn’t sure if everyone like him’s clothes were like this or not.

The material of his clothes looked thick but they felt thin and velvety smooth. His dark blue pants were tight and stopped a few inches above his feet. There were two pockets on each side, one beneath the other and they curved upwards like a crescent. His shirt was an elegant black sleeveless blouse that dipped low to reveal the top of his chest. The jacket appeared to be made of the thickest material.

It was a dazzling mixture of light gray and silver that sparkled when the light hit it. It stopped in the middle of his waist. The zipper was emphasized on either side by a bold line of dark yellow. There was a thin materialed gray collar that folded down to sit on the back of the jacket and over his shoulders. The sleeves dramatically flared out at the shoulders and grew form fitted to stop at his elbows.

Dark blue pieces of clothe went beneath them and stretched down over the top of his hand. It formed a point that was connected to his middle fingers by a thin elastic band. The shoes weren’t so much shoes as accessories. Material like the ones on his hand covered his ankles, the tops and bottoms of his feet. The point connected to his big toes.

Clear jelly-like slippers barely did their job of supporting his feet from touching the ground. The top was thin and just sat on the space over his toes and a bright white solid bottom went along the soles. It appeared to have memory foam. At least it was comfortable. The other assortment of accessories were a silver cuff that curved around his left wrist, the ends meeting together in a rounded off point, a clear necklace that seemed to be made of the same material that his shoes were made of - at the end of it, sitting in the middle of his chest was a small oval shaped white stone.

Underneath it’s surface was filled with a sparkling amber colored glitter that seemed to move. In a way it was cool, but it was also kind of creepy to. He was a little afraid that it was going to start leaking some kind of creepy magic or deadly liquid on him.

As he continued following Eli, he reached up and touched his hair. It felt smooth to the touch and he knew it shouldn’t. After his shower, Eli had gotten a few guys who were apparently the hairstylists in this place to fix his hair. The bottles they used to spray his hair had been palm sized and... honestly, he’d only been able to think ‘fat glass’ bottles, because the area holding the liquid had been round with a chubby look to them. There had been a small, thin tube attached to a round scratchy looking ball thing that they had squeezed to make what they had sprayed on his hair to come out. They’d spray a ridiculous amount of it in to his hair and used sparkling silver and dark red combs to style his hair and they hadn’t just combed it into a style, they’d cut it into their preferred style.

The back was cut short, starting from the middle of the back of his head. Above that his hair was made to look fuller and a little higher to emphasize the different lengths. The hair around his left ear was cut short enough to show his scalp. The rest of it was cut in sharp points that swept out and up in way that could only be described as a futuristic SciFi way. His bangs were cut short from the left side and got longer to hang down his right cheek.

He felt ridiculous. He wasn’t sure if his captors were trying to feminize him or just dress him up according to their version of fashion. They’d even put make-up on him. On his top lids was a dark blue eyeliner and there was a dark orange color on his lower lid. Silver glitter was slathered thickly over the tops of his eyebrows. Like he said, he looked ridiculous.

The hallway they were walking down was made of stone, just like every other hallway he’d been down had been made of. Eli hadn’t said where he was taking him, but he had informed him that this was the last time that they’d see each other. Drake had highly considered running the opposite way. He didn’t know this place so he wasn’t sure where he’d end up - if anything he could find his way back to his cell - at least there, he knew he could lock the door. It was just a thought, because he knew that would be a really bad idea. In the long time he’d had to think about things, he knew for a fact that he was going to be raped again. It was only a matter of time. It still terrified him, but he had absolutely no choice than to do what he was told. He still didn’t understand the entirety of what was going on. He figured that at some point in time, hopefully soon, that Eli would explain.

XXX

Megan and Josh had argued about rather magic really existed or not. Josh claimed that it was nonsense and Megan had told him that his existence was nonsense. It only made sense that magic existed. Drake had just poof, disappeared from the library the night he’d gone missing. It’s the only thing that made sense. It was logical. How dare that little turd claim otherwise. Oh, how she was angry.

Her anger was like a fire lit within her and the more she scoured these books, alone, the more angry she got. Josh, her beloved brother, who she planned on getting back for this, was at home, wallowing in self-pity. Oh, wah wah! She wanted to pummel him, his face especially. She, the devoted sister, was at a reputable bookstore, Julious’s. Julious was awesome. He was twenty-five, Gothic and hadn’t batted an eye when she’d ordered a ton of books on the Occult: Wiccan, Fairy Magic, Dianistic Ways, Athism, Gods and Goddesses, Earth Magic, Dark Magic, Black - White - Gray - even Rainbow colored magic.

She didn’t know what half of that crap entailed, but by the time she read all of these, she would. She’d even ordered books on ‘out there’ things, like: Other Worlds, Alternate Realities, Time Travel, even Aliens. She didn’t care how long it took or what people thought about her, she would get to the bottom of what happened to Drake. She would find him and she felt sorry for anyone who tried to get in her way. Scratch that.

She didn’t feel sorry for them at all. “Bring it,” she thought. She dared them.

* * *

 

This Image is just something that I created a long time ago before I finished the first part of this Verse.  It was just for fun, but it can kind of give you an idea of some of the ideas rolling around in my head for this world.  

 

**So, any thoughts about this new entry?**

**Don't forget to:  Leave Kudos + Subscribe!**


End file.
